Drabbles - Calendrier de l'avent 2017
by Scott's Pack
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack Année 2017, un Drabble par jour pendant 24 jours sur un thème donné, pas obligatoire sur Noël. Divers ships, divers rating, divers genre mais seulement sur Teen Wolf. Venez lire, promis ça ne coûtera pas plus cher ;) PS : Une surprise le jour de l'an
1. Jour 1

**Bienvenue dans le calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack ! Et non, cette année pas d'OS mais des Drabbles ! ( sauf exception ) comme je m'y suis pris tard, j'ai préféré leur donner le choix de faire des trucs court, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même. Chacun des participants a reçu un thème au hasard, pas forcément à propos de Noël.**

 **Ici le thème est : Onomatopées, proposé par Crime Passionnel**

 **Ship : Thiam**

 **Je préfère être honnête, c'est un crack complet mais j'ai beaucoup rigoler en l'écrivant. Si vous comprenez la fin alors c'est le plus important !**

 **Des bisous et n'oubliez pas : Plus que 24 jours avant Noël !**

 **Darness K. M**

* * *

Theo arriva chez Liam rapidement, décidé à ne pas renoncer cette fois.

VROUUUUM, CRIIIIII. CLAC.

FLIC-FLAC FLIC-FLAC FLIC-FLAC.

CLAC !

« Theo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

HM ! SLURP.

BAF !

BING !

GRRRRR.

Héhéhé.

BAM.

La chimère l'embrassa de nouveau, plus intensément cette fois et le louveteau n'eut pas le temps de réagir cette fois, se laissant aller. Theo prit finalement sa main et l'entraîna avec lui.

TAP TAP TAP.

CLAC.

SPLASH !

« Mais ! »

Alors que Raeken lui montait à présent dessus, une envie irrépressible le tenaillait et l'autre n'attendit pas plus pour le faire taire d'un baiser féroce.

HUM !

SCRATCH.

Puis il parcourut son cou de léger baisers.

SNIF SNIF

« Tu pleures ? » Theo le regarda surpris avant de sourire et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je te détestes... »

« Menteur. »

ZIIIIIP.

* * *

 **Si vous avez réussi à tout comprendre, je vous applaudis xD**


	2. Jour 2

**Jour 2**

 **Thème : Série TV, proposé par Galifret HM Peck**

 **écris par : HwangYooSeon**

 **Pas de ship**

* * *

« - Pop corn ?

\- C'est bon !

\- Soda ?

\- Tcheck !

\- Bonbon?

\- Ok !

\- M&Ms ?

\- Deux paquets, bon !

\- Chocolat chaud ?

\- Il vient d'être versé dans les bols

\- Chantilly ?

\- Correctement versé dessus le chocolat !

\- Chamalow ?

\- Sur la chantilly et dans des saladiers !

\- Cheminée ?

\- Allumée !

\- Coussins ?

\- C'est bon !

\- Couettes ?

\- Prête !

\- Bien! Je crois qu'on est paré, que tout le monde s'installe ! »

La meute, qui soufflait de soulagement, pouvait enfin s'installer après que Stiles et Mason est terminé de tout installé au bout de deux heures d'installation et une trentaine de vérification. Ils devaient avouer que ce mode cocooning ne leur déplaisait pas. On pourrait croire qu'il s'était installé afin de profiter tranquillement d'un week-end de décembre mais non, on était en pleine semaine, certains avaient terminé le travail il y a tout juste deux heures et reprenaient le lendemain dés l'aube. Mais peu importe, cette soirée était sacrée !

Un an, un an qu'ils attendaient le premier épisode de la saison deux de la série « Stranger Things », alors oui, certains n'étaient pas aussi impatient que Stiles et Mason qui avait pris leur semaine pour préparer cette soirée, mais personne ne le dirait à ce moment qui les réunissait tous sans avoir à penser aux problèmes du quotidien. Ce fut donc tout naturellement que tout le monde s'installa, touchant au moins un membre de la meute. Certaines personnes dénigraient ces séries, disant qu'elles les coupes du monde, mais pour eux ce moment était l'un des plus important. Pas forcément pour l'histoire qui se déroulait sur l'écran géant, mais pour l'un de ses nombreux moments qui n'était dédié qu'à eux. Juste eux et ce moment d'épanouissement sans le moindre problème pour les déranger.


	3. Jour 3

**Jour 3**

 **Thème : Croquemitaine, proposé par Galifret**

 **écris par : HwangYooSeon**

 **Ship : Thiam**

* * *

En cette nuit particulièrement venteuse, les branches de l'arbre frappaient contre le carreau de la chambre, la lumière provenant de la pleine lune fit apparaître les ombres de ses même branches sur le mur en parallèle au lit de l'enfant qui dormait dans cette pièce. Dormait ? Chose beaucoup trop dure lorsque des ombres ressemblant à de longs et fins doigts crochus dansaient prés de lui.

Ce jeune garçon luttait contre ses larmes, il devait être fort, après tout son daddy lui avait bien dis que le croquemitaine du livre n'existait pas, ce n'était qu'un personnage inventé pour effrayer les petits. Donc il était impossible qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre. Non impossible … Pourtant une chose lui revint en mémoire, son ami Jake lui avait dis un jour que son papa et sa maman lui avaient assurés que les hommes loups n'existaient pas, que c'était juste pour faire peur aux enfants. Mais ses papas à lui sont bien des louloups, alors pourquoi eux existent-ils et pas les croquemitaines … Le petit cessa de respirer et écouta le moindre son autour de lui, les yeux grands ouvert. Il était si attentif que le bruit de l'orage au loin, mélangé à la rafale de vent qui fit bouger dans tous les sens les ombres contre le mur, terrorisa le petit garçon qui se mit à crier en appelant ses parents.

« -Papa ! Daddy ! S'égosilla le jeune garçon en litanie, papa ! Daddy ! »

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans la maison avant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre en grand sur un Liam et un Theo affolés par les cris.

« -Brett, mon ange que se passe t-il, demanda Liam en s'asseyant dans le lit et en le prenant dans ses bras pour calmer ses pleurs.

-Le crocmi, le crocmi était là, bégaya le fils de Liam portant le nom de son défunt ami.

-Mon cœur, poursuivit Theo qui s'était installé à coté d'eux, le croquemitaine n'existe pas.

-Mais, mais les louloups existent bien, alors pou-pourquoi pas eux ?

-Même si les loups-garous existent, cela ne veut pas dire que toutes les créatures qui se trouvent dans les livres existent, et puis ça serait plus lui qui aurait peur de nous et non l'inverse. Et tu sais pourquoi, poursuivit Theo.

-Non ?

-Car papa et moi seront toujours là pour te protéger petit cœur, il aurait trop peur de nous mettre en colère tu penses pas ?

-Oui ! Car papa et Daddy sont les meilleurs ! Même meilleurs que alphou. »

Le couple rigola du surnom qu'avait donné leur fils à Scott, Liam se leva du lit en gardant son fils contre lui, regarda tendrement Théo avant de l'embrasser délicatement puis de quitter la pièce pour qu'ils puissent retourner dormir, et cette fois avec leur petit ange.


	4. Jour 4

**Jour 4**

 **Thème : Légende, proposé par Galifret**

 **écris par : Anne Aunyme**

 **Ship : Scackson**

* * *

Scott en avait entendu parlé, surtout par Lydia, d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dis il était assez mitigé sur ce qu'il devait, ou non, ressentir. Il était curieux, c'est vrai. Il était un peu flippé et se demandait si tout ce qu'on lui avait dis était vrai, se disant qu'il aurait dû vérifier quand il en avait l'occasion. Il était aussi excité, même très excité, il avait tellement envie de découvrir la réalité des choses et passer à l'étape supérieur.

Ce soir-là, il avait la maison pour lui tout seul, sa mère étant prise à l'hôpital, il avait disposés quelques bougies dans sa chambre, puis des pétales de roses sur le lit. Il espérait vraiment que ça ferait son petit effet, il avait aussi préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tout se passe bien, il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal. À moins, bien sûr, que son petit-ami lui rit au nez et décampe dans la seconde.

Il entendit justement son amoureux rentrer et se mit à paniquer sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il retira son haut et essaya de prendre une pause sexy. Lorsque Jackson arriva à sa porte et le regarda, tout d'abord surpris, il se sentit complètement ridicule. Il entra dans la chambre observant le décor avec un léger sourire qui s'étirait sur son visage.

\- Vraiment ? La confiance de Scott fondit comme neige au soleil.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas.. ? Demanda-t-il nerveux alors que Whittemore fermait la porte derrière lui.

Sans crier gare, celui-ci s'approcha du latino et happa ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et langoureux. Lui qui était tellement maitre de lui-même qu'on pouvait douter qu'il puisse ressentir quoique ce soit, se laissait aller dans les bras de Scott à la grande surprise de tout le monde... même si tout le monde n'était pas au courant. Melissa, Stiles et Lydia. Probablement le shériff, mais Jackson n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Danny.

\- Bien sûr que ça me plaît, tu n'avais pas à faire tant d'efforts pour que j'ai envie de te dévorer...

Scott se mit à sourire, tellement soulagé de l'apprendre qu'il l'embrassa à son tour, avec autant d'amour qu'il en était capable. Le blondinet répondit au baiser tout en le portant pour le faire tomber dans le lit. Il retira son propre haut avant de venir taquiner les tétons du bronzé, se frottant à lui pour l'exciter et le faire gémir.

\- Oh, Jackson... susurra celui-ci qui avait oublié ce qui le tourmentait un peu plus haut.

Le brun vint tirer sur le jean de son vis-à-vis, essayant de le faire glisser, vu que ça ne marchait pas, il vint le déboutonner et laisser enfin la bête sortir... La bête ? Non, la légende.

On lui en avait parlé, il ne l'avait pas cru, et pourtant elle se trouvait là, sous ses yeux ébahis, dressée fièrement.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Scott, les yeux écarquillé.

\- Tu peux m'appeller Jackson... ricana le blond, habitué à ce genre de réaction.

\- Mais ça ne passera jamais !

\- Bien sûr que si, en poussant fort...

En voyant le sourire diabolique de son petit ami, Scott déglutit et se dit que la nuit allait être très longue. Et certainement qu'il ne saurait pas s'asseoir le lendemain.


	5. Jour 5

**écris par Crime Passionnel**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

 **Cet OS a été écrit pour l'Évent "Calendrier de l'Avent 2017" de la page FB Scott's Pack.**

 **Thème : Le fromage (5 décembre)**

* * *

Alors, pour commencer, j'me présente ; Gérard, fier gruyère sans trou des Alpes suisses, né principalement de la tétine arrière-gauche de Clochette, une vache laitière particulièrement douée pour claquer les mouches avec sa queue. Mon histoire est intéressante parce que, déjà, un gruyère qui parle et raconte des histoires, bah, euh, hein, voilà quoi, osez me dire que vous en croisez tous les jours dans votre frigo... et puis aussi parce que je suis sûr que vous êtes fans de Teen Wolf. Oh, bah tiens, ça tombe pile-poil dites donc, devinez dans quel frigo j'ai atterri ! Ouh lala, trop de coïncidences de nos vies.

Bref, les loups-garous, c'est allergique au fromage. Cela fait donc à peu près quatre jours de trop que je traîne au fond de l'étagère, derrière les œufs durs et un sachet de betteraves, et que j'ai l'occasion de voir à chaque début de repas une bribe de la vie de mon propriétaire — et ça gueule pas mal dans le coin. Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais chez un p'tit maigrichon, mais oui, vous savez, un truc de soixante kilos tout mouillé (pas que je critique du haut de mes cinq cents grammes...) qui arrête pas de l'ouvrir ; Style, je crois. Ah d'ailleurs, je comprendrai jamais ses parents qui appellent leurs enfants avec le premier mot qu'ils ont chopé dans un dico'. C'est pas compliqué pourtant, même la confrérie des fromages a plus de respect que vous, les humains, pour les prénoms !

Enfin, bon, je m'égare.

Sur ce coup, j'avais tort. Bien qu'il fût mon acheteur, Look n'était pas mon véritable propriétaire. En fait, j'étais destiné aux festivités de fin d'année et plus exactement à être le dîner de Môsieur Hall (ouais, nan, sérieux là, ça va trop loin, si en plus vous vous attaquez au nom de famille...), mais il s'avère que ce dernier déteste le fromage — d'où mon affirmation de départ, les loups-garous, c'est allergique au fromage. Autant vous dire qu'il a trouvé son excuse dans une chaussette de cheminée, elle était tellement bidon que ni moi, ni Mode ne l'avons gobée ! En prime, ces deux zigotos se sont pris le bec toute la soirée pour finalement me remettre les fesses dans le froid. Génial, l'ambiance. Sinon, les festins de l'avent, on se les met sous l'aisselle ?

Évidemment, Môsieur Corridor a refusé d'entendre raison dans les jours qui suivirent et son cuistot personnel lui a fait la gueule tout le reste du temps. Il aime pas les menteurs qu'il lui a sorti un matin en allant chercher du lait dans la porte du frigo', je suis témoin. Il fallait y aller aussi pour croire à une bêtise pareille, comme si un être surnaturel aux supers-pouvoirs supers-badass pouvait avoir l'estomac sensible, pff. Il a cru qu'en venant passer ses vacances d'hiver en Suisse, le pays du lait fermenté et de la bidoche, il allait pas en manger, le coco ! Ha, ha ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il veut pas perpétuer les traditions de notre chère patrie ? Bah, c'est vite vu : pas de fondu, de raclettes, de pains farcis, de quiches, de tartes, de croûtes au fromage, de polenta, de potées, de feuilletés pour lui ! Mais attendez... Zut alors, ça veut dire qu'il est privé de repas jusqu'à Noël ? Oups.

Bref, les loups-garous qui sont « allergiques » au fromage, bah régime. Et toc, les nazes.


	6. Jour 6

**Jour 6**

 **Thème : Musique country, proposé par Crime Passionnel**

 **écris par : HwangYooSeon**

 **Ship : Petopher**

* * *

Chris se demandait encore pourquoi il était là, il ne voulait qu'une chose, se reposer après une journée éreintante. Mais non, à la place il se retrouvait dans une salle habillé d'une chemise à carreau, d'un jean, des bottes en cuir et un chapeau de cow-boy noir. Non, vraiment Chris souhaitait de tout cœur être dans son lit en train de dormir plutôt qu'ici. Il avait fallu qu'il accepte se stupide pari avec Peter, en même temps qui d'autre que cette fouine pouvait savoir que cette Hayden trompait ce pauvre Liam ? Même lui n'y avait vu que du feu, elle semblait tellement sincère … Mais non et étonnement la seule personne capable de le consoler est Theo, ça par contre Peter ne l'avait pas vu venir, la seule chose satisfaisante au final. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette fameuse salle, la musique country résonant, les gens dansant depuis une trentaine de minutes en rigolant. Peter le poussa dans la danse et lui montra les différents pas à réaliser en suivant le rythme. Chris, étant loin d'être un danseur, s'emmêlait les pieds toutes les deux secondes sous les rires de Peter.

« -C'est la dernière fois que je fais ce genre de truc !

-Mais voyons mon cher Chris, tu te débrouilles très bien, lui répondit-il tout en rigolant.

-Fous-toi de ma gueule ! »

Vexé il voulut finir son pas et partir. Chose qu'il aurait fait si ses pieds ne s'étaient pas emmêlés, le fier chasseur qui s'emmêlait les pieds comme l'aurait fait Stiles n'avait qu'une envie se planquer dix mètres sous terre, enfin vingt mètre car sa chute le fit tomber sur Peter. Et plus précisément, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre en dehors de la musique, tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Chris, qui sortit de sa torpeur, voulut se séparer de Peter, seulement son amorce de séparation réveilla Peter qui agrippa les hanches du chasseur avant de mouver ses lèvres contre les siennes. Chris fut surpris de sa réaction, et encore plus d'aimer ça et d'y répondre. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent sans se quitter des yeux, les autres danseurs s'étaient remit à danser laissant les deux hommes dans leur bulles.

« -Peter, je …

-Chut, murmura Peter avant de redéposant un instant ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

Chris ne fit rien pendant un instant, se demandant si c'était la bonne solution, puis décida d'écouter son cœur et rendit à Peter son baiser. Les semaines qui suivirent, Chris accompagna de nouveau Peter à la danse, puis Peter laissa de plus en plus d'affaires chez Chris, et finalement ils affichèrent leur relation au grand jour. Bien sûr tout le monde en fut surpris, mais après l'instant de surprise leur seule réaction fut de souhaiter bonne chance à Chris. Ce qui fit rire ce dernier et grogner Peter de mécontentement. Bien sûr la vie ne fut pas toute rose, les disputes avaient également eu leur place, mais leur réconciliation dans le lit en était plus mouvementé.


	7. Jour 7

**Jour 7**

 **Thème : Les jeux d'argent, proposé par Crime Passionnel**

 **écris par : MOTHERFUCKINGPOUET**

 **Ship : Scalion**

* * *

The way you laid your eyes on me in ways that no one ever could

 _« C'est un malade obsessionnel qui te désire, mais pour qui tu représentes une menace. S'il ne peut pas obtenir l'objet de son désir, il préférera le détruire. Soit, tu acceptes d'intégrer sa meute, soit il fait de toi un meurtrier. »_

 _« Rien de tout ça ne se produira. »_

Lorsque Morrell et Scott ont échangé ces paroles, ils avaient tous deux en tête une situation bien différente de celle que l'Alpha vivait à présent. Scott n'avait pas rejoint la meute de Deucalion, mais il n'était pas devenu un meurtrier pour autant. Pour être même tout à fait honnête, les deux camps avaient résolu ça sans perte. La seule mort à compter était celle de Jennifer. Deucalion fut celui qui l'avait achevé après qu'elle lui ait rendu la vue. Dit comme ça, ça semblait un peu tordu. Mais Jennifer avait agi par pure plaisir morbide. Elle souhaitait être le dernier visage que verrait Deucalion avant de mourir. L'histoire prouva que ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit.

Apparemment, avec sa vue, un peu de bon sens était revenu en lui. Assez en tout cas pour empêcher Kali et Ennis de forcer Derek de tuer ses propres bêtas, sa famille.

Scott pensait que ça avait sauvé le loup en quelque sorte. S'il avait dû se rendre « coupable » une nouvelle fois de la mort de ses proches, Derek ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Et Scott n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir sourire en cet instant, sirotant une bière tout en observant son petit-ami essayer de bluffer des loups-garous. Stiles et Derek. Le véritable Alpha devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Lorsqu'il s'était confié à son compagnon, ce dernier avait argué que Scott n'était pas des plus apte en termes d'observation.

 _Outch._

Mais c'était la vérité, Scott était plutôt naïf et si les choses n'étaient pas indiquées clairement, il avait du mal à les percevoir. Ça aurait pu lui coûter sa relation, si ledit compagnon ne s'était pas montré étonnamment patient avec lui et quelque peu persistant. Ce dernier était assis à table avec les derniers bêtas et l'humain en compétition. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil alors que Beacon Hills était en pleine saison des pluies. C'est d'ailleurs le temps pour le moins peu coopératif qui les avaient menés ici, mais Scott ne s'en formalisait pas. Il appréciait ces moments où la meute était réunie. Leur meute était loin de correspondre aux standards, leur début avait été difficile et avec le Nemeton qui était de nouveau actif, Scott ne doutait pas que leur futur serait loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille. Mais en cet instant alors qu'il pouvait tous les voir heureux et détendus, Scott n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Ils profitaient tous de ces moments calme. Ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas vivre dans l'appréhension de ce que pouvait bien leur réserver demain. Ils se tenaient prêts, ils n'étaient pas non plus entièrement inconscients mais ils ne s'empêchaient pas de vivre non plus. C'est pour ça qu'ils se battaient dans un premier temps, pour sauver la vie des autres. Scott était heureux qu'aucun d'eux n'ait perdu sa joie de vivre dans le processus.

Scott fut tiré de ses pensées quand Erica vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« D'après toi qui va gagner ? » Elle demanda histoire de briser la glace.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« Duke. » Ils dirent en cœur et Erica affichait ce sourire félin dont elle seule avait le secret.

À l'entente de son nom, le démon-loup porta son attention vers le métisse qui se contenta de lui sourire et de souffler muettement : « Plume-les. »

Deucalion ne souriait pas, pas physiquement en tout cas. Mais Scott le connaissait assez pour savoir que la situation l'amusait. Le véritable Alpha aussi s'en amusait beaucoup, ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait essayé de faire perdre Deucalion de cette façon.

S'il y a une chose sur laquelle Morrell ne s'était pas trompé, c'était que Deucalion désirait Scott. Alors, les premières semaines après qu'il ait recouvré la vue et la raison, la moindre attention que lui portait le véritable Alpha avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états. C'était quelque chose dont Scott n'avait pas eu conscience avant que Deucalion le lui avoue explicitement. Le reste de la meute s'en était rendu compte et s'était lancé dans des missions pour que Scott déconcentre assez le Démon-Loup afin qu'ils puissent parvenir à leur fin. Que ce soit dans les entraînements ou dans leurs parties de poker quasi hebdomadaire, maintenant que le temps était de moins en moins clément. Mais à présent, Deucalion, bien que toujours aussi attiré par Scott, n'était plus aussi erratique quand il se retrouvait au centre de son attention. C'est pour cela que son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le jeune homme qu'il admirait avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la partie de poker en cours et que Scott interroge sa bêta.

« Aiden ou Théo ? » Il demanda simplement.

Il n'y avait que ces deux-là pour tenter cette méthode, _encore_. Erica fit mine de s'offusquer et c'est Boyd qui répondit à Scott en venant enlacer sa fiancée.

« Aiden sait que cette méthode ne fonctionne plus. »

L'oméga offrit un clin d'œil à son ami et vu leur rencontre chaotique, Scott était toujours aussi surpris que les jumeaux puissent aussi bien s'intégrer à la meute. Pour tout dire, ils s'étaient plus aisément fait une place dans celle-ci que Deucalion. L'idée le chagrinait encore quand il y repensait, car lui-même avait longtemps été suspicieux de son bêta. Après que la meute ait compris de l'intérêt que portait Deucalion à Scott était justement plus que de l'intérêt, ils s'étaient plus facilement faits à sa présence. Il était à présent plus apprécié que Peter, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une référence en la matière puisque que même le neveu et la nièce de ce dernier ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup.

« Ça pourrait être Stiles. » Argua Erica tirant ainsi Scott de ses pensées.

« Hé ! Je joue fairplay, moi, et je suis bien le seul à cette table ! » S'offusqua l'hyperactif.

« Stiles n'est pas assez stupide, pour s'abaisser à ça. » Ajouta Derek et Stiles lui offrit un clin d'œil, content que le loup ait pris sa défense.

« Tu sais Theo, un jour ta volonté de vouloir poignarder tout le monde dans le dos pourrait te mener à ta perte. » Confia calmement Deucalion en avançant sa mise.

Théo se contenta de sourire, pas embarrassé pour un sou que son stratagème fut révélé. S'il n'était pas une chimère, Scott était certain qu'il se serait joint à Jackson pour être les vipères de la meute. Théo s'amusait beaucoup à tourmenter les autres membres de la meute, mais il se faisait suivre et la thérapie l'aidait de plus en plus à retrouver la part humaine que les expériences menées par les Dread Doctor lui avait retirée. Maintenant, sa malice n'avait rien de malsaine et Scott soupçonnait que sa proximité avec Liam, le plus jeune bêta, n'y était pas pour rien.

Quand la partie se conclut sur une victoire de Deucalion, personne n'en fut surpris, hormis peut-être Stiles. Mais c'était seulement parce que l'hyperactif était tout aussi mauvais perdant que le Démon-loup. La meute partagea encore quelques instants puis les premiers Bêtas quittèrent les lieux, ouvrant la marche au reste de la meute. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il ne restait que Deucalion et Scott dans l'appartement. Scott aimait les moments passés avec la meute. Il les adorait même mais il n'y avait rien de tel que de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de Duke.

« Stiles s'améliore. » Il confia en rangeant les jetons et cartes abandonnées sur la table.

« Si quelqu'un est capable de leurrer un loup-garou, c'est bien lui. » Retorqua Scott.

« Il en est capable. J'aurais perdu si Derek n'avait pas réagi au bluff de son compagnon. »

Scott fit volte-face vers Deucalion, vraiment surpris de ce qu'il impliquait. Ça faisait un moment que Stiles travaillait avec la meute pour essayer de cacher ses émotions et essayait de mentir sans se faire prendre. Chris l'aiguillait pas mal, ils avaient commencé à voir comment contrôler les battements de son cœur, mais contrairement aux chasseurs et avec l'aide de Scott, il arrivait à le rendre plus véridique. Il avait encore du mal à parfaitement le maîtriser mais ça commençait à venir. Et d'après ce que Deucalion lui avait confié, l'hyperactif comptait l'utiliser au poker pour prendre les loups à leur propre jeu. Scott ne cesserait jamais d'être surpris par les capacités de son meilleur ami. Au vu de la réaction de Deucalion, lui aussi était agréablement surpris et quelque peu admiratif, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi inquiet d'une autre part, lui qui détenait le palmarès de victoire à leur partie de poker hebdomadaire.

« Tu aurais perdu ? » Il répéta, faisant mine d'être surpris de cet état de fait, ce qui arracha un soupire pour le moins peu convainquant au plus âgé.

« Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, ne joue pas les surpris. Puis _j'aurais pu_ perdre, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. » Il argua pour rétablir la vérité.

« Seulement parce que Derek était tellement fier de ce que Stiles était en train d'accomplir qu'il a vendu la mèche sans le savoir. » Déduisit Scott avant de venir aider son bêta histoire de ranger la pièce. Il avait hâte de vraiment pouvoir se détendre avec Deucalion.

« Exactement. » Acquiesça le plus âgé et alors qu'ils étaient tous proches à présent, Scott put sentir la douleur du Démon-loup.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les autres bêtas avaient quitté l'appartement si rapidement une fois la partie finie. Ils avaient tous sentit que Deucalion n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le laissait transparaître. Mais ils commençaient tous à connaître son fonctionnement, comment Duke pensait qu'au vu de ce qu'il leur avait fait vivre dans le passé, supporter une migraine n'était qu'un moindre châtiment, si ça leur permettait de profiter du moment. Sa vue était toujours sensible, Deucalion se faisait difficilement à la restauration de son sens. Son regard était hypersensible et être ainsi entouré d'une dizaine de personnes dont le moindre mouvement attirait une part de son attention était épuisant. Même pour un Démon-loup.

Scott vint nouer ses doigts à ceux de son amant et un soupire d'aise passât les lèvres du plus âgé tandis que le véritable alpha absorbait un peu de sa douleur. Deucalion n'aimait pas qu'il le fasse au début mais quand Scott avait confié la première fois qu'il refusait de voir les personnes qu'il aimait souffrir s'il pouvait aider, Deucalion avait été dans l'incapacité de protester, ni même de parler.

La première fois que Scott lui avait dit l'aimer, il le pensait juste en tant qu'ami. Deucalion n'était pas assez fou pour le comprendre autrement à cet instant non plus. Mais juste entendre ces mots lui être réservé de la part de Scott avait été un immense soulagement. Ça avait aussi été le moment qui signait le début de la cour que Deucalion lui fit jusqu'à ce que Scott cédât. Un autre samedi comme celui-ci, où Scott était resté plus longtemps pour aider Duke à ranger l'appartement qui n'était pas encore le leur, mais seulement celui du Démon-loup.

Deucalion qui gagnait au poker, mais rendait toujours leur somme d'argent aux bêtas avait attendrit Scott. Il avait commencé à prêter plus d'attention au bêta et l'homme faisait de son mieux pour redevenir la personne qu'il était vraiment. Comment Scott aurait pu y résister ? Surtout quand Deucalion n'attendait rien en retour de ces changements hormis une place dans leur meute. Il était longtemps resté un membre quasi intermédiaire de la meute. Il avait proposé d'accueillir la meute dans son appartement pour leur réunion de meute parce qu'il possédait l'appartement le plus grand. Et au début, Scott se souvenait qu'il restait avec eux, mais en retrait, prenant part aux conversations seulement quand Ethan ou Aiden essayaient de l'y inclure. Il avait acheté le matériel pour leur partie de poker sans que personne ne l'ait demandé, juste pour essayer de se faire une place. Et rien que d'y repenser, le cœur de Scott se serra. Parce que Deucalion avait fait de son mieux et pendant longtemps personne ne l'avait remarqué. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas, Scott y veillait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Deucalion d'avoir ses défauts.

« Quand Stiles va apprendre qu'il a perdu à cause de Derek... » Ne put s'empêcher de ricaner Scott en imaginant le scandale que ça allait faire.

« Laissons-le le découvrir seul. Ça n'en sera que d'autant plus amusant. » Il avança et Scott savait très bien que Deucalion cachait quelque chose.

« Tu dis ça, seulement parce que tu veux profiter un peu plus longtemps de tes victoires. » Et à la mine qu'afficha Deucalion, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac, suffit à arracher un rire au véritable Alpha. « Soit, je suppose que tu vas pouvoir profiter de cet avantage un peu plus longtemps. » Il céda face à la moue de son adorable amant.

Deucalion lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Scott était un allié redoutable, il n'en avait jamais douté. Ils scellèrent leur pacte d'un baiser et Scott repensât aux paroles qu'il avait échangé avec Morrell. Comment Deucalion les avait tous deux surpris en décidant de se joindre à Scott de son propre chef. Comment il avait rendu les armes avant même de se battre. Accepter de faire partie de la meute de Scott signifiait qu'aucun sang d'innocent ne coulerait pour résoudre les problèmes auxquels ils feraient face. Deucalion les avait tous surpris. Parce qu'il avait abandonné la partie alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner. Et tous savaient à quel point Deucalion aimait gagner.

Ils avaient tous sous-estimé le fait que Deucalion aimait Scott plus que la victoire. Et que Scott finirait par désirer Deucalion plus que le Démon-loup le désirait lui-même.


	8. Jour 8

**Jour 8**

 **Thème : Librairie, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par : Len Zarbio**

 **Ship : Sterek**

* * *

Stiles rangeait les rayons de la librairie où il travaillait pour l'été. Retissant au début, les visites quotidiennes de son sourwolf de petit ami avait finit par l'habituer à une routine qui lui plaisait.

Après un coup d'œil à l'horloge, l'hyperactif remarqua que c'était l'heure du ''DerekTime''. Il se rendit à l'entrée au moment où l'adulte entrait. Après un baiser langoureux, Stiles retourna à ses occupations.

Bien qu'elle n'en dise rien, la patronne trouvait tout ce rythme bien étrange entre les deux hommes. Mais que pouvait-elle dire…sa petite librairie avait gagné en clients depuis la visite quotidienne du plus vieux.


	9. Jour 10

**Jour 10**

 **Thème : Jeux de rôle, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par : Kitsune Aquatik**

 **Ship : Sterek**

* * *

Quand Stiles avait proposé à Derek un jeux de rôles pour pimenter leur activité sexuelle devenue routinière à force d'années passées ensemble, il avait en tête quelque chose de sexy. Vraiment sexy.

Alors ouais, fallait avouer, son loup-garou avait fait un incroyable effort. Ça, Stiles en était conscient. Derek était du genre assez grognon, pas vraiment drôle et totalement contre le fait d'enfiler quelconque costume. Donc, quand Stiles avait proposé l'idée de se déguiser pour incarner un personnage nouveau, Derek avait râlé, avait croisé les bras sur son torse musclé en montrant les dents et avait annoncé qu'il n'en était pas question, jamais !

Stiles avait été déçu, un peu, mais il s'y attendait attendu, beaucoup.

Alors, quand il était rentré ce soir-là du travail avec les courses dans les mains et qu'il avait vu Derek, assit sur une chaise au milieu de la cuisine, sa bouche s'était ouverte toute seule et il avait lâché ses sacs remplis de victuailles. Il croyait rêver.

\- Euh.. Derek, j'apprécie l'effort que tu as fait, ne doute surtout pas de ça, mais… comment dire… quand je parlais de jeux de rôles, je pensais à un truc sexy. Te voir habiller en père Noël, c'est plutôt flippant et malsain, si j'ose donner mon avis.

Le loup avait grogné, s'était levé et avait quitté la cuisine, allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'étage supérieure. Stiles, avait bien tenté de se retenir, mais impossible, il avait éclaté de rire en se tenant le ventre.

* * *

 **P.S. : Vous n'aurez pas manqué le fait qu'il n'y avait pas le 9, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça n'a pas été un drabble mais des fanart réalisé par Kitto Inugami, dont un que j'ai mis en couverture de de calendriers ! Des bisous à vous, plus que 15 jours !**


	10. Jour 11

**Jour 11**

 **Thème : Père Fouettard, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par : MammaDiva**

 **Ship : Scerek**

* * *

_ Je ne sais pas toi ? Mais moi je trouve ça très excitant ! Le regard de Scott sur sa tenue, enchanta Derek à tel point que son excitation était plus que visible.

En ce jour du 24 Décembre, Derek avait voulu s'amuser un peu et porter un vêtement drôle mais sexy, le loup n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de porter pour l'occasion une version sexy du père fouettard. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son compagnon ne pouvait être que sans ambiguïté. Il avait tapé dans le mille mais surtout aller taper dans le mille toute la nuit.

Le long manteau rouge dont les bords étaient recouverts de fourrure blanche était ouvert et ne laissait aucun mystère quand a la bosse qui déformé le Jock-strap en cuir noir surmonté de piques en fer. Scott avait les yeux rivés sur les menottes et le petit martinet rouge à fines lanières que maniait Derek avec dextérité.

_ Tu as été un vilain loup Scott, pour toi ce sera le père fouettard et pas le père noël !

_ On peut dire ce qu'on veut ! Se dandinant excité Scott sur son lit. Mais pour chaque noël je vais être très vilain !


	11. Jour 12

**Jour 12**

 **Thème : Musée, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par Sterek974**

 **Ship : Sterek**

* * *

Si Derek avait accepté de suivre Stiles à cet endroit, c'était seulement pour lui faire plaisir, car si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait resté au loft à lire un bon roman policier.

\- Stiles ? Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre dans ce foutu musée…

\- Parce que tu en avais marre de m'entendre te harceler tous les jours. Mais calme-toi, Sourwolf ! On reste juste quelques minutes, le temps de te montrer un truc super intéressant, après on rentre.

Le loup garou leva les yeux au ciel puis se laissa entraîner par l'hyperactif qui était tout agité. L'adolescent s'arrêta subitement devant une peinture puis déclara.

\- Voilà. C'est top, hein ?

C'était la première fois que Derek était tant fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Le tableau représentait un jeune homme assit dans l'herbe au clair de lune. Il avait le front collé contre la tête d'un magnifique loup à la fourrure noire. Ils avaient tous les deux, les yeux fermés et de ce tableau se dégageaient un sentiment de paix et d'harmonie.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Derek attrapa son petit ami et se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue, sans se soucier des personnes autour d'eux. Stiles se mit à rougir, puis après avoir rompu le baiser, lui demanda.

\- Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Ce tableau est très beau, tout comme toi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tel don.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi. Qui te dit que je suis l'auteur ?

\- Stiles ! Toute la peinture est recouverte de ton odeur.

\- Mince ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail important ?

Derek rigola, puis l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui dire.

\- Bon maintenant que j'ai vu ton tableau, pourrait-on rentrer au loft ?

\- Mais non. On ne peut pas, Sourwolf. Imagine si quelqu'un veut me l'acheter ? Peut-être que mon tableau va coûter des milliers de dollars.

\- Tant pis. Moi qui voulais te récompenser comme il se doit. Ça peut attendre.

Stiles manqua de peu de s'étouffer, puis se ressaisit en attrapant la main de Derek et l'entraînant hors du musée.

\- Stiles ?

\- Je retire ce que j'ai dit.

\- Et les milliers de dollars.

\- Au diable les dollars, tout ce que je veux, c'est ma récompense.

Le lycan ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent, puis en rentrant ensemble au loft, il lui fit l'amour comme jamais. Une belle façon de récompenser son humain qui était aux anges, pour son magnifique chef d'œuvre.


	12. Jour 13

**Hello !**

 **Voilà ma participation au Calendrier de l'avent 2017 du Scott's Pack**

 **Drabble de 107 mots ( j'y étais presque XD ) du 13 décembre. Plus que 11 jours !**

 **Pairing : Devinez !**

 **Rating : K**

 **Thème : Constellation, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par : Vampirou**

* * *

** Constellation **

Jackson n'aimait pas particulièrement l'astronomie pourtant cette constellation là, il voulait l'apprendre par coeur.

Longtemps, le champion de lacrosse l'avait regardé, observé à l'œil nu, cette toile lumineuse. Il avait imaginé pouvoir toucher ces étoiles du bout des doigts. Le blond voulait les relier les unes avec les autres et voir la forme magnifique qui en ressortirait.

Jackson ignorait si c'étaient ces petits points qui l'attiraient ou l'éclat brillant un peu plus haut. Pendant longtemps, il avait essayé de détacher ses yeux de cette beauté laiteuse, s'obligeant à la détester et à lui faire savoir. Mais son cœur.. Son cœur savait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.


	13. Jour 14

_Qu'un geste imprévu, rapproche en secret..._

 **14 Décembre**

 **Calendrier de l'avent du Scott Pack**

 **Thème reçus : Goût Amer**

 **Coucou la compagnie ! Alors comme signaler plus haut nous somme le 14e jour de décembre et de ce fait encore un peu plus proche des fêtes ! C'est donc pour cela que mon titre est tiré d'un Disney ! Que vous reconnaîtrez j'en suis sûr ! En espèrent que vous aimerez ce que vous lirez et passerez une bonne journée !**

 **écris par : Galifret H.M Peck**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tout avait si bien commencé. Leur histoire avait bien sûr eu quelques bas, mais ils étaient toujours arrivés à s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Du moins c'est ce que croyait Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il assiste à la scène qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux et dont il n'arrivait pas à se détourner tellement le choc tétanisait ses muscles tout en s'enfonçant jusqu'au plus profond de ses os.

Cela aurait pu continuer assez longtemps si l'une des deux personnes s'adonnant à une activité plus qu'explicite devant ses yeux ne s'était pas rendus compte de sa présence et s'était figé dans ses activités plus que dérangeante pour le jeune hyperactif dont le cœur avait cessé de fonctionner correctement pour battre de plus en plus fort contre sa cage thoracique lui faisant penser qu'il voulait s'échapper de sa prison d'os pour aller lamentablement s'écraser au sol lui aussi comme l'était indéniablement sa dignité.

Se retournant lentement vers la porte, comme dans les vieux films où le personnage, se déplace au ralenti pour ajouter un peu plus de suspense, c'est les yeux aussi grand que des soucoupe que le second acteur de ce moment effroyable se retire de manière précipitée de ce qu'il était en train d'administrer au premier et essaye de s'expliquer tout en cherchant quelque chose pour cacher sa nudité, comme si ça allait être utile à arranger les choses de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit.

Les dents serrées, c'est d'un geste vif que le fils du shérif fait demi-tour ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus en la présence de ces deux êtres, l'un plus que l'autre, qui avait brisé ce à quoi il avait pu rêver jusqu'à présent.

La porte se refermant brusquement devant lui avec un bruit qui devait au moins avoir résonné dans tout le quartier son poursuivant s'y brisa le nez qui mettrait sûrement plus que quelques minutes à se ressouder et en lâcha le t-shirt qu'il avait agrippé pour se couvrir ce qui fit qu'une fois qu'il fut arriver à la porte d'entrée il n'y avait plus trace de son petit ami alors qu'il était le nez en sang et à poil sur son perron.

Déchiré par ce à quoi il avait assisté, c'est le cœur lourd et la tête encombrée que l'ancien réceptacle du Nogitsune déambula il ne savait où jusqu'à ce qu'une racine mal placée ne l'arrête et le fasse tomber, sortant un peu du marasme de ses pensées il se rendit vite compte d'où ses pas l'avaient amenés et c'est en grelottant face au froid de la nuit hivernale qui était tombé qu'il fit les quelques mètres de plus qui le séparaient de la maison où il avait été si souvent ses derniers temps utilisant la clé que le propriétaire des lieux lui avait donné pour s'introduire à l'intérieur, marchand jusqu'au canapé confortable qui se trouvait dans le salon et si laissant tomber sans plus de cérémonie pour s'y endormir dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent espérant qu'en se réveillant toute cette journée n'aurait été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Alerté par un message texte d'une Malia un peu affolée de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son meilleur ami et un appel plus que court, mais où il avait pu discerner une once de crainte, également, de son neveu, Peter avait soupiré tout en sortant de chez lui en pensant qu'une telle situation leur pendait tous au nez. Après tout avec l'odorat d'un loup, celui d'un chien de l'enfer ou quoique cela puisse être pour le reste de la meute, il n'était pas resté longtemps inconnu que Scott trompait allègrement son petit ami avec Liam.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard, frigorifié malgré sa résistance au froid, qu'il rentra chez lui et qu'il tomba sur l'objet de sa détendant de lui avoir enfin mis la main dessus et rassuré que ça soit chez lui et pas ailleurs qu'il ait trouvé refuge.

Se défaisant de ses vêtements d'extérieur, qu'il mit pendre dans le placard de l'entrée, il fit silencieusement le chemin jusqu'au canapé déposant la couverture qu'il avait récupéré au passage sur le beau au bois dormant, lui caressant ensuite doucement la joue, heureux, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, de l'avoir retrouvé saint et sauf et avec à l'esprit l'envie de déchirer les entrailles de son soit-disant "meilleur ami et amant" à coups de dent.

Quittant le sofa pour se diriger vers la cuisine et préparer quelques chose de léger à manger pour lui-même et l'adolescent quand il se réveillerait, Peter se sentit soudain bien fatigué de toute cette journée et se contenta d'assembler une petite montagne de sandwich avant d'aller s'étendre sur le second fauteuil de son salon et de s'endormir le regard posé sur son nouvel ami de chambré comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il n'avait pas bougé pendant son cours passage dans la cuisine.

Se réveillant quelque peu en sursaut peu de temps après que le propriétaire du lieu soit rentré sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, lui faisant confiance, ce que les autres n'avaient jamais pus comprendre avec tout ce que le plus vieux avait orchestré pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoirs.

C'est un peu hagard qu'il laissa son attention traîner dans la pièce, pour savoir ce qui l'avait fait se réveiller, et que son regard tomba sur le corps du lycan plus âgé étendu pas si loin de lui.

Souriant, malgré ce par quoi il avait passé plus tôt, c'est naturellement qu'il se leva pour aller se recoucher contre ce dernier, les recouvrant de la couverture qui avait précédemment servis à le réchauffer au sentiment d'être enfin à sa place et se détendant enfin de tout ce méli-mélo de tristesse et d'amertume dans laquelle il était tombé depuis qu'il avait découvert la supercherie du chef de meute.

FIN


	14. Jour 15

**Jour 15**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

 **Cet OS a été écrit pour l'Évent "Calendrier de l'Avent 2017" du groupe FB Scott's Pack.**  
 **Thème : Bibliophile, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par : Crime Passionnel**

* * *

Stiles aimait les livres plus que tout. Il faisait partie de ces « mordus » de la littérature, grands prédateurs tapis dans les recoins des bibliothèques. Tous les jours, il chassait les mots comme l'on traquait une proie, souvent muni de son arme de prédilection ; un dictionnaire des synonymes. Bien que peu adroit, il attrapait souvent des piles entières de bouquins, au risque de se faire engloutir dedans lors d'une chute dans les escaliers. Une fois sa capture faite, il devenait un grand aventurier. Il plongeait d'univers en univers et ne cessait de braver les multiples dangers que chaque écrivain planifiait à son encontre. Lecteur assidu, voire critique, il était autant redouté que respecté par ses semblables et, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait changé de ses petites habitudes. C'est pourquoi, même quand sa tranche horaire était terminée, il restait assis à sa place de bibliothécaire et se laissait emporter par une des histoires qu'un client était venu lui rendre dans la journée — il n'y avait jamais foule de toute façon.

Cependant, une poigne de jours avant Noël, une rencontre bouleversa sa concentration.

— Encore là ? s'enquit avec surprise un homme de forte carrure en s'appuyant à son comptoir.

Stiles releva les yeux de son épopée fantastique et fronça les sourcils. Il examina l'inconnu au regard profond en face de lui, cherchant en vain à coller un visage familier dessus. Comprenant son interrogation, ce dernier passa aussitôt une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres, pour ensuite la tendre vers lui.

— Derek, pardon pour l'intrusion, je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser. C'est juste que... Cela fait un moment que je vous croise ici et je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi passionné avant vous. Vous êtes là tous les jours, tout le temps.

La bouche du jeune bibliothécaire s'ouvrit, sans savoir quoi répondre à une telle déclaration. Ce fameux Derek semblait tout à fait sympathique et doté de très bonnes intentions, mais cela restait plutôt intimidant d'apprendre qu'il était surveillé depuis « tous les jours, tout le temps ».

Devant son manque de réaction, l'inconnu s'éclaircit la gorge, puis ajouta d'une voix faible :

— Je vous ai fait peur, hein ? Zut, je me sens comme un con maintenant... Je—

— Zut ? le coupa Stiles en se retenant de sourire.

L'expression de Derek se figea, avant de s'éveiller brusquement. Il eut l'air ravi, bien qu'un chouïa gêné. Il finit par glousser en remarquant la mine chaleureuse de son interlocuteur et le son fut si franc, si doux, qu'il brisa la glace entre eux d'un seul coup.

— Zut, répéta-t-il, alors qu'ils éclataient de rire en chœur.

À ce moment-là, Stiles se dit que peut-être, pour la première fois, il aimait les livres presque plus que tout.


	15. Jour 16

**Saoulitude**

 **Calendrier de l'avant du Scott's Pack**

 **Date : 16 décembre 2017**

 **Thème : Saoulitude**

 **écris par : Galifret H.M Peck**

* * *

Et bien est ce que je dois encore le répéter ?... Oui ?... Bon et bien allons y dans ce cas ! Rien est à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec pour votre bon plaisir mes mignons ! Alors

Tous les jours, c'était la même rengaine et le plus drôle, c'était qu'il se faisait harceler pour quelque chose dont il n'était même pas à l'origine.

Non, son seul défaut, c'était de s'être proposé comme le bouc-émissaire de quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas fait.

Et ce, simplement pour éviter au véritable instigateur de se faire voir par ce qui aurait pu être toute l'école dans un moment qui aurait été des plus gênant.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé en revanche, c'est que par la suite, ça serait de lui dont on se moquerait pendant le restant de l'année et celle qui suivrait s'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance.

Et le fait qu'il se trouvait présentement à une fête costumée, costumé lui-même, ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ait toujours un sombre idiot pour se moquer sans avoir la moindre raison autre que celle de faire comme tout le monde et de suivre le troupeau de moutons qui s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

Trouver un coin tranquille n'avait pas été chose aisée avec le monde qu'y se trouvait dans les lieux, plus tout ceux qui cherchaient un coin sombre pour se bécoter, autant dire que la chose avait mis un certain temps.

Tout ça à cause d'un ridicule incident. Pas qu'il en veuille à celle pour qui il s'était dénoncé loin de là, Erica n'avait fait après tout que réagir humainement face à ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si elle était une louve badass maintenant ça ne lui avait pas enlevé toutes les années qu'elle avait passées à se méfier de son propre corps toutes les minutes, guettant la crise à chaque instant de la journée tout en s'inquiétant des retombées et des quolibets que ça lui vaudrait par la suite.

Ce qui l'agaçait un brin c'est que de là, une véritable nuée de délire en tout genre avait fais son dernier en date tournait autour du fait que si Scott était devenu populaire et avait gagné la fille, lui-même était resté un geek célibataire...

Qu'y pouvait-il lui s'il n'avait personne ! La fille après qui il avait couru la majeur partie de sa scolarité ne l'avait jamais regardé, du moins pas dans le sens qu'il aurait voulu et maintenant, c'est sur un loup-garou plus âgé, psychotique, assoiffé de pouvoir pour certain, voulant simplement regagner celui qu'il avait avant qu'on ne fasse griller sa famille pour d'autres, que portait son attention...

Autant dire que depuis un temps il en avait plus que marre d'aussi bien jouer la chandelle que d'être le puits d'information de service. Qu'ils aillent donc voir Danny ou Mason pour leur servir de bibliothèque la prochaine fois lui en avait ras les pâquerettes !

Plonger dans ses pensées, c'est sans vraiment voir où il allait qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un sur qui, bien entendu il renversa au moins la moitié du verre qu'il avait avec, près à recevoir d'énièmes moqueries, c'est surpris qu'il ressentît une légère pression destinée à lui faire relever le menton, ses yeux plongeant de ce fait dans ceux de celui pour qui il ressentait bien plus que ce que la plupart des gens pourraient certainement accepter.

Bégayant quelque peu, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire devant le sourire désarmant de Peter, qui n'était même pas censé être là nota-t-il dans un recoin reculé de son subconscient, son haut et une partie de son pantalon recouvert de Vodka Pomme.

Se penchant à son oreille, toujours ce sourire troublant aux lèvres, ce dernier n'eut qu'à y prononcer quelques mots pour lui faire oublier pourquoi il cherchait un endroit loin du brouhara et complètement se perdre dans sa voix chaude et suave.

\- Et si, pour t'excuser au lieu de bégayer, tu m'accompagnais dans une des chambre disponible pour que nous enlevions tout ce qui a été atteint par ton verre trop plein ?

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour partir au quart de tour et faire entrer le plus vieux dans la première pièce venue, déchirant presque son col en V et le reste de ses vêtements dans sa hâte de le déshabiller pour ensuite le pousser sur l'édredon qui recouvrait le lit et chevaucher ses genoux lui-même tout aussi nu que le loup.

Gémissant bassement au mordillement de sa gorge, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du lycan, les serrant fermement pour ramener le visage de celui-ci face au sien et dévorer ses lèvres en un baiser lascif, oubliant totalement le sentiment de soulitude qu'il ressentait seulement quelques instants auparavant.

FIN


	16. Jour 17

**Jour 17**

 **Thème : Les décorations de Noël, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par : Kitsune Aquatik**

* * *

Tylan ouvrit les yeux et sauta de son lit d'un bond précis et rapide. Le berceau n'avait aucune utilité pour retenir un enfant-loup-garou. c'était bien connu.

L'enfant se précipita dans le salon et vit un carton posé près de la cheminée. Son parrain, Scott, avait donc fait ce qu'il avait promis, à savoir, sortir le carton du grenier. Tylan le renversa et des boules colorées se mirent à rouler dans le salon. Des guirlandes enroulées les unes dans les autres s'échappèrent de la boîte et le petit loup sourit. Ses oreilles devinrent pointues, ses yeux luirent d'un bel éclat bleu et deux petits crocs pointus apparurent dans sa bouche. Il prit son élan et sauta dans le tas de guirlandes.

Kira se leva en sursaut quand elle entendit des cris et des grognements dans la maison. Elle se précipita au salon et s'arrêta nette sur le seuil, puis éclata de rire. Le filleul de son mari Scott, était saucissonné par des guirlandes lumineuses et des cheveux d'ange et il grognait et tentant de donner des coups de griffes à ses liens. La kitsune s'agenouilla devant le petit loup et l'aida à se défaire de guirlandes qui l'entravaient.

\- Ben Tylan, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Les décorations, fallait les mettre sur le sapin, pas autour de toi.

\- Mais, c'était joli.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu verras, ce sera tout autant joli sur le sapin, tu m'aides ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec le sourire et ramassa les boules de noël pendant que Kira tentait de démêler les guirlandes.

–

Quand Scott rentra du travail le soir, il s'émeut de voir le sapin décoré. Les guirlandes faisaient le tour de l'arbre, mais les boules, elles,… étaient presque toutes placées sur les branches du bas et toutes du même côté.

\- Je parie que c'est Tylan qui a accroché les boules, sourit Scott et Kira confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- C'est original. Je crois qu'on n'a jamais eu un aussi joli sapin dans notre salon.

\- Je trouve que tu as raison, confirma Kira en regardant l'arbre de Noël.

\- Et sinon, il est où le petit ?

\- Endormi dans le carton des décorations.

Scott secoua la tête en riant. Cet enfant tenait beaucoup de choses de Stiles, l'un de ses pères, à n'en pas douter une seule seconde.


	17. Jour 19

**Le 18 était une participation Montage Vidéo de blackwolfaure**

* * *

 **Hello les p'tits loups !**

 **Deuxième participation au Calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack**

 **Noël approche !**

 **Pairing :Scisaac**

 **Rating K, même si pour la violence du truc j'aurais mis du M XD**

 **Thème : Cosplay, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck, merci à ma libellule (Lydia Martin) pour l'idée :coeur:**

 **écris par Vampirou**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Cosplay **

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde les regardait ainsi. Scott était certain que son pull jaune était celui du Capitaine Kirk, son écusson sur sa poitrine était correcte, il l'avait acheté sur un site spécialisé. D'accord, il n'était pas blond aux yeux bleu comme le héros de l'histoire, mais les gens ne lui jetaient pas des regard haineux juste pour ça, si ?

C'était peut-être Isaac le problème, c'était vrai qu'il aurait fait un meilleur Kirk, mais sa taille rappelant plus celle de Spock, ils avaient trouvé logique de lui donner à lui les grandes oreilles. Isaac avait le pull bleu des scientifiques, il en était certain le vendeur lui avait bien précisé que c'était le même que le Commandeur Spock.

Vraiment, les loups-garous ne voyaient pas où était le problème.

Stiles venait d'arriver dans son costume, sabre laser en main, cape de Jedi sur les épaules. Il le regarda un long moment avant d'attraper Mason, déguisé en Finn, par le bras et de s'en aller. Isaac et Scott les regardèrent s'éloigner et passé sous la banderole " Convention Star Wars".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Je suis totalement outré XD**

 **A bientôt et bonnes fêtes !**


	18. Jour 20

**20 Décembre**

 **écris par HwangSooYeon**

 **Thème : Vacances, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **Ship : Thiam**

* * *

''Liam, ramène moi du soleil s'il te plaît ! On se les cailles ici !''

Liam rigola à la vue du message que venais de lui envoyer Mason. Alors que son meilleur ami était dans le Minnesota pour fêter noël avec sa famille et celle de Corey, lui se trouvait aux Bahamas avec son compagnon Théo.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se prendre des vacances loin de tout et au soleil. Théo préférait largement la chaleur au froid. Cependant même si ses vacances s'annonçaient paradisiaque, il y avait un inconvénient à ce qu'elle se déroule sur cette île. Cet inconvénient n'est d'autre que Théo, ou plutôt son corps de rêve qui faisait retourner tout le monde à son passage, le fait qu'il reste torse nu n'aidait pas non plus. Actuellement l'une d'elle arrivait à leur rencontre avec un regard qui ne laissait place à aucune imagination, elle voulait Théo.

« -Salut vous, vous êtes venus seuls, leur demanda t-elle avec un timbre de voix aguicheuse.

-Salut, répondit Théo en souriant, on est que tout les deux.

-C'est génial, ça vous dirait de venir avec moi ? Mes amis et moi somme près des rochers, vous vous éclaterez plus avec nous comme dans votre coin. Et puis, on pourrait apprendre à se connaître, termina t-elle en fixant Théo qui rigola légèrement.

-Désolé mais on est bien là, déclina Liam qui essayait de rester calme. -Fait pas ton vieux, une amie aimerais te rencontrer, c'est celle au cheveux brun tressé avec un bikini rose. »

Cette annonce fit immédiatement réagir Théo, il s'amusait à la voir le draguer sans aucune honte devant son petit ami. Seulement lorsque celle-ci annonça l'une de ses pestes d'amies était intéressée par son compagnon, il vit rouge. Bien décidé à montrer que Liam était loin d'être célibataire il accepta la demande, chose que le plus jeune allait immédiatement refuser avant de voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Celle qui montrait que Théo préparait quelque chose.

Le couple suivit la blonde qui était venue les chercher afin de les emmener jusqu'à son groupe d'amis. À leur arrivé les filles se mirent à glousser, tandis que les garçons leurs jetaient un regard noir, ils appréciaient peu l'attention que leurs portaient leurs petites amies. Cependant Théo n'en avait que faire d'elles, la seule qui l'intéressait c'était celle qui dévorait Liam du regard.

« -Au faite on ne c'est pas présenté, s'exclama la blonde, je m'appelle Beverly et voici mon amie Kim, ajouta t-elle en désignant la brune tressé. »

Le couple eu du mal à ne pas rire, cette scène était tellement cliché, tout comme les prénoms de ses deux filles. Théo hésita entre leur donner le coup de massue maintenant ou attendre un peu. Il penchait plus pour la seconde décision lorsque la brune eu la 'magnifique' idée d'agripper le bras de son homme.

« -Moi c'est Théo, se présenta t-il, et voici Liam mon petit ami, fit-il tout en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de son petit ami afin de le coller à lui.

-Ton, ton quoi, s'insurgea Beverly.

-Mon petit ami, répéta t-il, si vous ne croyez pas je vais devoir vous fournir une preuve ou deux. »

Le plus âgé retourna son compagnon puis se mit à l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement avant de devenir plus passionné, Liam lui répondait avec plaisir à ce baiser. Quoi de mieux pour éloigner ses greluches. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que le couples se sépara sous le regard choqué du groupe d'ami.

« -Alors ? Toujours intéressé, provoqua Théo.

-C'est, c'est du cinéma, bégayât la blonde encore sous le choque, ce qui fit lever au ciel les yeux de Liam.

-De plus, continua le plus jeune, si tu avais bien regardé Théo tu aurais remarqué la bague qu'il porte à son annulaire, bague que je porte également. Alors maintenant vous allez arrêtez de nous gâcher nos vacances de fiançailles et laisser vos phéromones loin de nous. »

Théo rigola tout en prenant la main de Liam, il l'embrassa chastement avant de faire demi tour et de retourner dans leur petite bulle.

« -La prochaine fois on pars en vacance à la neige, bougonna Liam mécontent que leur moment est été interrompus.

-Promis petit cœur, murmura Théo à son oreille, je serais me faire pardonner une fois dans notre chambre. »

Liam se mit à rougir d'un coup, il se demandait si ils ne devaient pas écourter leur après midi plage afin de se rendre directement dans la dites chambre. Théo qui avait compris ce à quoi pensait Liam avança plus vite et rangea leurs affaires en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et ils prirent direction de l'hôtel où la fin de journée s'annonçait très chaude.


	19. Jour 21

**Jour 21**

 **écris par MOTHERFUCHINPOUET**

 **Thème : Dessert Maison**

 **Ship : Scalion**

* * *

Daddy Suc

Après plusieurs mois de relation, Scott a appris que Deucalion était incapable de cuisiner quelques choses de comestible. Il a aussi appris que toutes ces années passées, il ne s'était nourri que d'oeuf cru et de barres céréales. Vraiment, même pour un loup-garou, il y avait des limites à la malbouffe. Alors lorsqu'ils ont emménagé ensemble à proximité de la fac où étudiait Scott, le véritable Alpha a commencé à surveiller l'alimentation de son amant. Ils prenaient la plupart de leur repas ensemble donc ce n'était pas très compliqué. Mais il suffisait que Scott s'absente pour que le Démon-loup retrouve ses mauvaises habitudes.

C'est pour cette raison que Scott a finit par les inscrire à un cours de cuisine. Deucalion s'était montré récalcitrant mais il avait finit par céder sous l'insistance du véritable Alpha. Le métisse en fut heureux puis quelque peu soulagé ; si Deucalion ressortait de ce cours en sachant faire cuire des œufs et des pâtes, ils en sortiraient gagnants. Ce que Scott n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le Démon-loup se découvre une véritable passion pour la pâtisserie après seulement le cours d'initiation. À présent, c'est lui qui traînait Scott dans les cours proposés et lorsque le métisse ne pouvait l'accompagner, il y allait seul. Et Deucalion adorait ça. Ça avait presque pris une tournure thérapeutique pour le démon-loup; ses mains qui avaient tant tués étaient maintenant capables de créer quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de bon. Alors qu'avant, il répendait la désolation sur son passage. Maintenant, il attirait les félicitations et des sourires sur ses nouvelles créations. Scott était heureux de le voir s'ouvrir de nouveau à d'autres personnes en dehors de la meute. Lorsque Scott revenait de ses cours, il lui arrivait de trouver un mot de son amant pour lui signaler qu'il était allé boire un café avec une de ses nouvelles connaissances. Scott n'était pas jaloux pour un sou, il avait entièrement confiance en Deucalion et la réciproque existait. Alors, il se réjouissait sincèrement de ces sorties. C'était un signe qu'il allait mieux, qu'il reprenait sa vie en main.

La meute fut surprise la première fois qu'ils virent ce « nouveau » Deucalion, plus démonstratif qu'avant. Scott s'amusait de leur mine surprise et le démon-loup aussi apparemment. Il l'a surpris une fois de plus avec une de ses réalisations.

« Duke, tu as vraiment fait ce gâteau ? » Ce fut Aiden qui prononça tout haut ce que personne n'osait demander.

« Scott m'a aidé. » Répondit simplement le démon-loup, avant que le concerné n'intervienne.

« ''Aider'' est un bien grand mot. J'étais juste dans la cuisine avec lui et il me faisait réviser pour mes partiels, en me demandant par moment de lui passer des ingrédients ou un ustensile. » Scott rétablit la vérité avant de poser sa main dans le dos de Deucalion pour l'inciter à avancer et enfin faire goûter le gâteau qu'il a fait à la meute.

Habituellement, Scott et Deucalion ne sont pas très tactile en public. Les deux hommes sont pudique concernant leur relation. L'homosexualité se démocratise pas mal mais il arrive encore que Scott croise des regards peu avenants. Leur différences d'âge se rajoute à l'équation et font qu'en dehors de leur appartement il garde les démonstration affective à un minimum. Cependant quand ils sont entouré par les membres de leur meute, ils savent tout deux qu'aucun jugement n'est fait. Alors lorsque Scott vint offrir un baiser d'encouragement à Deucalion ça n'impressionne personne. Stiles ne fait même plus de vannes douteuse involvant une marque de sucre au nom ambiguë. Scott lui en était reconnaissant. Tout le monde à droit à sa part de gâteau. Tous félicitent Deucalion comme s'il venait de trouver une cure pour le cancer. Derek apprécie tout particulièrement le fait que ce soit un fraisier. Scott ignorait qu'il s'agissait du gâteau préféré de son bêta. Un regard en direction de son amant lui suffit pour savoir que ce n'est pas un pur hasard. Surtout quand Deucalion offre sa part à l'ainé des Hale qui accepte sans rechigner. Deucalion pense encore qu'il doit se racheter auprès de la meute pour ses actions passées. Plus particulièrement auprès de Derek car il avait connu Talia qu'il aurait pu venir en aide à Derek et Laura après l'incendie comme Talia lui était venu en aide après qu'il ait perdu la vue. Ils ont déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet. Derek avait avoué que Deucalion n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce que Kate avait fait. Si le démon-loup l'avait mise en garde concernant les Argent, elle ne l'aurait tout simplement pas crû. Ça n'empêchait pas Deucalion de tenter tout de même d'essayer de se faire pardonner pour un tord qu'il n'avait pas commis. Si cela signifiait que Derek avait droit à une seconde part de son gâteau préféré, le bêta n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Scott sourit aux deux hommes et offre une bouchée de son propre gâteau à Deucalion, avant de lui-même le déguster.

Plus tard Stiles vient s'installer aux côtés de son meilleur ami et souffle.

« Il est bon à marier, maintenant. » Scott haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse, ce qui arracha un sourire à Stiles. « Quoi ? Son gâteau est une tuerie. Si tu l'épouse pas pour sa personnalité, épouse-le pour la pièce montée qu'il va faire pour l'occasion !»

Deucalion a très sûrement entendu les paroles de Stiles parmis le flot de conversation puisqu'il se tourna dans leur direction et questionna le véritable Alpha du regard. Scott se contenta de lui sourire avant d'annoncer.

« _Quand_ j'épouserais Deucalion, ce sera à lui de décider s'il veut réaliser notre pièce montée ou non. Pour ce qui est de mon témoin... Je pensais demander à Isaac.» Il assena et Stiles émit une exclamation outrée tandis que Scott pu entendre Isaac rire quelque part dans le loft. Scott ne quitta pas Deucalion du regard.

Le démon-loup se contenta de lui sourire et ne lui adressa pas la parole avant qu'ils ne soient enfin chez eux. Scott savait que quelque chose clochait avec son compagnon. Il ne pouvait sentir aucune rancune venant de lui mais avec les années d'expérience derrière lui, Scott savait que s'il le souhaitait, Deucalion pouvait parfaitement cacher ses émotions. Cependant, sur le trajet du retour, il n'avait pas souhaité ouvrir la boite de pandore. Mais une fois chez eux, alors que son amant pris la direction de la cuisine, le véritable Alpha rassembla son courage et l'y suivit. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand le cours de ses pensées fut interrompue par l'intervention de Deucalion.

« Tu as dis ''quand''. » Deucalion confia simplement.

Comme si cette simple affirmation permettrait à Scott de savoir où il voulait en venir. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

« Tu as dis : quand j'épouserais Deucalion. Tu n'as pas dit : si j'épouserais Deucalion. » Il répète plus clairement. Deucalion lui fait dos, empêchant ainsi Scott de voir son expression. Mais le plus jeune n'est pas entièrement stupide, il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment mais certainement que cette simple phrase avait raviver plus de vieux démon qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te demandes, Duke ? » Il demanda, parce que même s'il se doutait de la réponse vu la tension qui habitait son compagnon, il avait besoin d'en être certain afin de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Le silence s'étend et Scott ne tente rien de plus pour y mettre fin. Il se contenta de se rapprocher de l'homme qui partage sa vie. Il savait que Deucalion réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait avouer. S'il y a une chose sur laquelle Morell ne s'était pas trompée, c'est que Deucalion pensait toujours en amont ses actions. Quand quelque chose ou quelqu'un venaient brouiller ses plans, il s'y perdait un peu et avait besoin de ce temps de reflexion pour repenser aux cartes qu'il a en main. Après trois ans de relation, Scott connaissait ces habitudes. Il laissa donc à Deucalion le temps de la reflexion, venant poser son menton sur l'épaule du démon-loup et il prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes, le faisant cesser son activité. Après que Deucalion eu posé de côté le plat qu'il avait entreprit de laver. Scott dû attendre encore quelques secondes avant d'avoir sa réponse.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit seulement d'une erreur de formulation ? » Scott put entendre le trémolo dans sa voix alors que son amant avouait enfin ce qui le troublait.

«Non, bien sûr que non, Duke. » Il répondit du tac au tac, il n'hésita pas un instant. C'était la vérité, pure, brutale sûrement mais ça ne faisait aucun doute que Scott pensait ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

« Si je ne le pensais pas sincèrement, jamais je n'aurais dit ça à Stiles. » Il ajoute et ça le chagrine un peu que Deucalion pense que Scott pourrait essayer de le blesser de cette façon avec les sentiments qu'ils partagent.

Il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. Deucalion prend une grande inspiration avant de lui faire face.

« Je suis désolé, Scott. D'avoir douter que-»

«-quelqu'un pouvait sincèrement t'aimer et penser à t'épouser dans le futur ?» Il propose en interrompant Deucalion. Le démon-loup le regarde interdit et c'est une expression que peu de personnes ont eu l'occasion de voir. « Désolé de douter que tu puisses toi aussi avoir droit au bonheur ? » Deucalion reste silencieux, sûrement un peu honteux. Un peu interdit alors que Scott s'agace.

Le métisse quitte les bras de son amant, il cherche du regard dans la cuisine un élément qu'il pourrait utiliser. Il finit par trouver son bonheur quand son regard se pose sur le siphon chantilly qu'à préparé Deucalion et qui est encore dans leur glacière. Il l'attrape et fait de nouveau face à son amant prenant l'une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me ferais pas faire, Duke ? » Il sourit, amusé en faisant de son mieux pour entouré l'annuaire de son amant de crème fouettée.

« Sincèrement, j'ai toujours espéré que ce moment serait un peu plus romantique. » Il confie en déposant le siphon sur le plan de travail avant de mettre un genou à terre sans lâcher la main de Deucalion.

Le démon-loup observe son amant interdit. Scott est embarrassé du silence mais il ne se défile pas. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il était hors de question de faire marche arrière.

« Deucalion, je t'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. » Le véritable Alpha confie et il n'a jamais était aussi nerveux de sa vie. « Veux-tu... »

«Scott...» l'interrompt le plus âgé. « Je n'ai jamais voulu forcé ta- »

« Non, non Deucalion. Tais-toi. S'il te plaît. » Scott intervient avant que l'intervention de son amant ainsi que son stress ait raison de lui. « C'est ce que je veux. Laisse-moi au moins te poser la question avant de dire non. » Il confie un sourire un peu penaud.

Il prend une grande inspiration et son regard accroche la bague de fortune qu'il a tracé. Ça résumait plutôt bien leur relation depuis le debut. Rien ne les destinaient à se rencontrer, si ce n'était pas pour la morsure de Peter. Scott et ses amis ont connu beaucoup d'horreur dû à sa condition mais si tout ces événements hasardeux sont la raison pour laquelle il a un genou à terre et la main de Deucalion dans la sienne. Scott n'y changerait rien, tant pis si son amant et lui-même n'étaient pas parfait. Si leur relation était au mieux dysfonctionnel, ils s'aimaient et ensemble, ils étaient heureux.

« Duke, regarde-moi. » Il demande et soutient le regard tourmenté de son petit-ami.

« Toujours. » Il avoue et ça arrache un sourire amusé au plus jeune.

Ils savaient tout deux comment l'autre fonctionne, comment apaiser ses démons ou le soutenir pendant qu'ils traversent le mauvais moment.

« Je t'aime dans les bons et les mauvais jours, Duke. » Il reprend. « Et si tu me le permets, j'aimerais me reveiller et me coucher à tes côtés pour le restant de mes jours.» Scott marque une pause, la nervosité ayant raison de son aplomb. Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt, sachant que de laisser son amant dans l'attente n'est pas correcte.

« Alors, Deucalion, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser et faire de moi l'un des hommes les plus heureux sur terre ? »

Voilà. C'est dit. Et Scott pourrait mourir tant les secondes lui semblent interminable avant que Deucalion prenne la parole. Puis une fois que son amant lui a répondu, Scott est certain d'avoir eu une illusion auditive. Et les baisers dont le couvre l'homme devraient être un signe mais Scott est trop pris de court. Bien sûr, il espérait mais il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où les choses se sont déroulées comme prévu.

« Oui. Oui. Cent fois. Oui.»

Il peut distinguer, chaque phrase ponctuée d'un nouveau baiser. Scott rit dans le baiser, surpris de l'enthousiasme dont fait preuve son amant. Mais il l'enlace et l'embrasse avec tout autant d'urgence. Ses mains trouvent le visage de son fiancé et il rit euphorique contre ses lèvres. S'il pleure, il n'est pas le seul. Si Deucalion empoigne la hanche de Scott d'une main pour fondre leur corps l'un contre l'autre, le véritable Alpha n'a aucune intention de l'en empêcher. Et s'il glisse son autre main dans les cheveux du métisse, détruisant sa bague de fortune, ils sont tous deux trop pris dans le moment pour s'en formaliser.


	20. Jour 22

**Jour 22**

 **Thème : Concert, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **écris par MammaDiva**

 **Ship : Stackson**

* * *

CONCERT POUR DEUX

\- Si tu m'écoutais de temps en temps le problème ne se poserait pas !

\- Je t'écoute ! Seulement quand tu parles à moitié nu dans un boxer noir transparent, il m'arrive de me focaliser sur autre chose que tes paroles ! Râla Stiles.

Jackson souffla mais ne se formalisa pas pour une fois, ils n'avaient qu'à rentrer à la maison pour que Stiles puisse profiter de ce fameux boxer noir très indexant et oublier le concert auquel le blond l'avait invité.

\- Heureusement que je t'aime ! Sourit Jackson en embrassant tendrement son homme fagoté comme un sac à patate.


	21. Jour 23

**23 décembre**

 **thème "crême glacée", proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **titre : J'AI FAIM**

 **nombre de mots : 100**

 **écris par Leo Mazingue**

* * *

Peter commençait à désespérer. Quelle idée pour Stiles d'avoir jeté une plante inconnue sur Scott et de l'avoir changé en gosse. Bien sûr, le seul moyen pour s'en sortir c'est non pas d'aller voir Deaton, non C'est plus marrant quand on va voir tonton Derek et tata Peter ! Super le cadeau de Noël de Stiles qu'un enfant loup-garou qui est chiant et qui a faim. En plus, dans le frigo, il n'y avait rien à part pour noël, le repas de la meute. Ah si ! Une glace…


	22. Jour 24

**24 Décembre**

 **écris par Sc0ps 0wl**

 **Thème : Cadeaux de Noël, proposé par Galifret H.M Peck**

 **PS: Shérif Stilinski restera pour moi John et non Noah, ce prénom ne lui va carrément pas et ce n'est que mon avis :). Et c'est juste du Thiam mention :).**

* * *

" **Un noël pas comme les autres** "

Liam pourrait apprécier les repas de Noël, s'il n'avait pas ce vide qu'il ressentait au creux de son cœur. Une chose, une personne, pourtant il ne devrait pas dans un sens avec toutes les traces que ce garçon leur avait fait à la meute Mccall et à lui.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il essayait de sourire aux blagues complètement nazes de Stiles, il essayait de ne pas avoir ce pincement au cœur quand il avait vu les regards tendres que Derek lançait à Stiles. Entre ces deux-là, il y avait quelque chose, mais comme deux abrutis qui n'osaient pas faire le 1er pas, chacun restait à leur place sans réellement ouvrir leur cœur.

Son regard était passé à Scott qui parlait à Malia, John qui servait le repas, Mélissa qui l'aidait toujours très souriante et magnifique ce soir. Ses parents étaient absents, il pensait à eux, ceux-ci avaient quitté Beacon Hills dans l'urgence pour aller voir la grand-mère malade de Liam. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, il avait tout de même une seconde famille.

Attablés tous autour d'une table bien garnie de bons plats, des gens appréciables, d'une famille tout simplement. Ça aurait pu lui suffire, mais non, il manquait quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Vers la fin du repas, avant le dessert tout le monde s'était levé pour se détendre un peu les muscles après être resté assis des longues heures à table.

Debout sur le porche de la maison McCall, le temps était glacial à Beacon Hills. La neige avait commencé à tomber début décembre ce qui était rare à ici. Les arbres, la route, l'herbe, les toitures des maisons étaient recouvertes de cette épaisse couverture blanche et froide. C'était magnifique avec les lumières décoratives de Noël, on se croirait dans un film où la magie de Noël ressortait votre côté mièvre.

Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa doudoune, il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui était cette personne.

-Tu vas attraper froid, mon petit, s'amusa Stiles en frottant énergiquement ses mains à peine frigorifié.

Il pouvait sentir cette odeur. Bon sang, c'était tellement si indéniable qu'il ne comprenait pas comment faisait Derek pour ne rien faire. Il sentait Stiles le bousculer doucement de l'épaule.

Clairement, l'humain sentait l'anxiété en plein nez.

-Quand vas-tu lui dire ? Osa défier Liam cette fois-ci en faisant face à Stiles qui avait à peine lever un sourcil.

-De ?

\- Même Scott n'est pas stupide au point d'ignorer que son meilleur ami et l'ancien alpha s'aiment. Pourquoi ne rien dire ?

\- Vous me fatiguez à me renifler sans cesse ! S'exclame-t-il presque en boudant comme un enfant. Stiles en avait vraiment marre que ses loups sentaient à chaque fois ses émotions.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est tellement prévisible Stiles.

Stiles fit une grimace un peu étrange puis il le regarda avec son air plus que sérieux.

-Et toi ? Quand vas-tu enfin bouger ton cul de loup-garou pour aller le chercher ?

Bouche ouverte, Liam finit par soupirer, pas la peine de comprendre le "comment" il savait, Scott le savait aussi, en fait la meute au complet le savait tout simplement.

Finalement, il comprenait Stiles, fichu loup-garou.

-Je… Sais pas...

-Ne sais pas quoi ? Tu vas me prendre pour un idiot, le coupa l'humain. Écoute, je ne suis pas le premier "fan" de ce gars. Mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait toujours laisser cette seconde chance à cette personne. Les premières erreurs sont souvent plus que fatales, mais on finit par pardonner. Je l'ai fait, j'ai écouté cette personne et regarde.

Stiles lui montra l'intérieur de la maison via l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

-Qui pouvait imaginer qu'un jour, CE jour allait réellement arriver ? Ma vraie famille est réunie, finit-il par lui dire fier de sa réplique et de pouvoir remonter le moral à louveteau encore perdu dans ses sentiments.

Liam ne cachait pas que Stiles venait de l'émouvoir à cet instant.

-Je... Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmura le loup-garou baissant son regard vers le sol.

-Hey, Liam. Tu sais réconforter des gens n'est pas mon point fort. Mais je le fais, car Scotty est trop préoccupé par une certaine demoiselle. Mais sache-le, il offre cette seconde chance à Théo. Je serais toi, je la saisirais.

Liam pouffa, car il savait que Scott faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas l'attacher et l'interdire de le revoir.

-Va donc le chercher et… Je ferai attention que Scotty ne lui égorge pas la gorge dès qu'il franchira la porte, lui dit Stiles avec un clin d'œil. Du moins, j'ai dit, j'essayerai, rajouta-t-il histoire d'apaiser cette tension trop lourde pour Liam.

-Charmant, ricana Liam levant les yeux au ciel.

Scott en était bien capable si on touchait à son petit bêta.

-Alpha ! Hein !

-Hum. Merci Stiles.

Apaisé. Voilà comment il se sentait en cet instant. Il commençait à descendre les marches du perron et se tourna vers l'humain.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda Liam toujours les mains dans les poches de sa doudoune.

Le froid caressait sa peau lui procurant un énorme frisson qu'il ignora sans grande difficulté.

-Moi quoi ? Va donc crétin ! Lui rétorqua Stiles en entrant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Liam esquissa un sourire. Il sut que cette fois-ci Stiles allait sauter le pas avec Derek, peut-être. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment ça allait finir rien que d'y penser, il frissonnait de dégoût. Il ne voulait clairement pas imaginer.

Il prit la direction pour aller chercher Théo qui était seul, dans sa voiture. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir où il était, il savait clairement où il se trouvait. Rien que de penser à ses retrouvailles avec lui, cette fois-ci, il frissonnait de satisfaction. Ce Noël allait être différent des autres. Il le savait tout simplement.

Théo l'attendait... Liam ne fut pas déçu.

Un nouvel avenir pour eux les attendait. Une nouvelle année ensemble. Pour toujours. Peut-être.

* * *

 **Voilà mon petit texte pour le calendrier d'avent de Scott's Pack :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plait j'ai un peu eu du mal à trouver THE thème de l'histoire xD. Donc j'espère que ça vous convient :).**

* * *

 **Joyeux noël !**


	23. Jour de l'an

**Hello !**

 **Voici le drabble de la bonne année !**

 **écris par : Vampirou**

 **Thème : destiné**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le destin. Le concept abstrait. Certain y croit d'autre sont plus septique. Quand on apprend que son destin est tout tracé que chaque action effectuée est écrite à l'avance et qu'on décide de prendre sa vie en main, est-ce réellement nous qui décidons où est-ce encore une fois un acte prédéfini ?

On s'accroche à l'illusion que l'on a le contrôle, que notre vie nous appartient. Mais quand la destiné, même, est personnifié devant nous, quand elle vous explique que oui tout est écris mais que chaque choix impact notre vie d'une façon. Qu'il existe plusieurs monde, que chaque virage en créé un nouveau. Alors on reprend le contrôle et on se dit que de toute manière dans un monde parallèle on a fait d'autres choix et que peut-être ça ne se passe pas mieux pour notre autre nous ou peut-être qu'il est aussi heureux que nous ou même plus. Quelque part on y pense et puis on oublie et on se concentre sur notre destin.

J'ai fais mon choix aujourd'hui. Je lui dirais que je l'aime. Et peut-être que dans un autre monde je ne le fais pas mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'ici maintenant c'est moi qui choisi mon destin. Je monte les marche le plus vite que je peux. Mon cœur va s'échapper de ma poitrine. Je contrôle et en même temps je me laisse porter par le vent. Je frappe à sa porte. J'ai les mains moites. Il est là, devant moi et je l'aime. J'ai choisi mon destin. Je veux le vivre auprès de lui. Moi, Stiles Stilinski je suis amoureux de Peter Hale et ma destiné est tracée par moi-même. Et peut-être un peu par lui maintenant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Bonne Année le monde !**


	24. Jour de l'an 2

**écris par Anne Aunyme**

 **thème : Destinée**

 **Ship : Peter/Deucalion**

 **Suite du Drabble que vous pouvez trouver dans le calendrier de l'avent de AA**

* * *

Si quelqu'un se le demandait, les choses avaient commencés il y a bien longtemps. Peter était encore un jeune adolescent, tomber amoureux ne faisait absolument pas parti de ses projets. Lui voulait réussir ses études, mais surtout que sa famille soit enfin fière de lui, qu'il obtienne ce fameux regard qu'il attendait et qui lui dirait qu'il est sur la bonne voix pour devenir le prochain chef de famille. Il aimait sa famille et il voulait plus que tout la protéger...

Jusqu'à ce bouleversement dans sa vie, sa rencontre avec un certain Deucalion.

Il avait tout de suite su que c'était un loup-garou, pas très difficile de le savoir pour lui, et si au premier abord Deucalion lui avait parlé le plus simplement du monde, Peter était resté figé devant lui avant de s'enfuir. Deucalion, de 10 ans son aîné, l'avait trouvé très amusant et avait commencé un petit jeu avec l'adolescent sans même s'en rendre compte.

Peter s'était mis à le suivre et l'autre s'amusait à le trouver, ce qui le faisait fuir à toute vitesse à chaque fois.

Ça dura quelques semaines avant qu'il l'attrape finalement, mettant de côté le jeu pour l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé personne. Deucalion savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, embrasser un jeune adolescent, de dix ans de moins que lui, le ferait passer pour un pervers pédophile, et ne parlons même pas du fait que c'était le frère de Talia Hale, une personne pour qui il avait de l'amitié et il espérait que leur collaboration durerait longtemps. Surtout si cela permettait une trêve entre les chasseurs et les loup-garous, bien qu'il n'y croyait pas tellement.

Mais il en était amoureux, et dans le monde des lycans, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas essayer de séparer deux compagnons. Il est tellement plus facile de se laisser aller à l'amour...

Il fallut à peine quelques jours de plus pour qu'ils passent à l'acte, toujours dans le secret le plus total. Personne n'était au courant et Talia était bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps malheureusement puisque le pire arriva, pile le jour où Peter avait décidé de tout révéler à sa sœur sur sa relation entre lui et Deucalion.

Ce jour où Deucalion perdit ses yeux à cause de Gérard et l'imprudence de Talia à qui il ne pardonnerait jamais cette erreur. Il était tellement en colère contre le monde entier qu'il disparut ni plus ni moins de la circulation pour ne pas faire de mal à celui qu'il aimait.

Le même à qui il devait avoir dû briser le cœur et qui pourtant, il y a quelques jours de ça, lui avait envoyé une carte de vœux en lui présentant ses excuses, alors que ce n'était aucunement de sa faute...

Le temps avait passé, depuis il avait retrouvé ses yeux et s'était de nouveau adouci, mais il n'avait tout de même pas osé revenir vers l'amour de sa vie. C'est cette carte qui lui avait fais changé d'avis, comprenant que son Peter avait besoin de lui même après toutes ces années.

C'était le matin du nouvel an et Deucalion venait toquer à la porte de Hale qui ouvrit la porte, restant bouche-bée devant cette apparition mystérieuse. Le plus vieux en profita pour se jeter sur ses lèvres qu'il embrassa férocement, passant ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... » lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas doute qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis toujours.


	25. Jour de l'an 3

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

 **Ce drabble a été écrit pour l'Évent "Calendrier de l'Avent 2017" du groupe FB Scott's Pack.**

 **Thème : La destinée (1 janvier)**

 **écrit par Crimes Passionnel**

* * *

Être destiné à de grandes choses, c'est subir une pression constante sur les épaules. C'est se perdre dans les espoirs des autres. C'est caca boudin.

— Jackson Whittemore, debout ! s'écrie la voix radicale de son paternel en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la pièce « interdite aux vieux ».

Le locataire dudit lieu se réveille en sursaut, l'expression déformée par la surprise, puis se crispe sous le coup de la fatigue. Il maugrée son désespoir en comprenant qu'il a été victime d'une fausse alerte, avant de se laisser retomber aussitôt dans le lit. À quel moment les parents croient-ils que faire irruption dans la chambre de leur progéniture est une excellente idée ?

— Na—n, c'est les vacances... Laisse-moi dormir ! supplie-t-il en s'enroulant dans sa couette.

Il s'empresse de cacher son visage derrière un coussin, bien que cela soit aussi efficace que détourner le regard à l'arrivée d'un bulldog enragé ; vous ne le verrez pas vous mordre, mais ça fera toujours un mal de chien.

— Allez, Jacky ! Un peu de motivation, bonté divine ! On est en 2018, où sont passés tes bonnes résolutions ? l'incite son aîné en le secouant comme un bout de viande.

L'adolescent dissimule une grimace, déjà agacé de ce qu'il l'attend. Depuis quand faire à tout prix plaisir à son père fait partie de ses bonnes résolutions ? Depuis quand correspondre exactement à l'image du fils parfait est devenu sa passion ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, depuis que son propre nom de famille le culpabilise de ne pas en faire toujours plus. Depuis toujours, en gros.

« Whitte-more », mon cul. Alors, il se relève, se force à sourire à son persécuteur et promet une nouvelle fois :

— C'est bon, j'arrive.

Et le voilà reparti pour un an.


End file.
